Pretty Little Liars
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: AU Season One. When Dean gets a call that there's something supernatural killing young women in Massachusetts, he shos up at Autumn's, wanting to keep her safe from whatever it is that's killing and keep her from finding out about the supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Autumn and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** Yes, another story, this one's for Monika! Thank you so much for all your help!

* * *

"Dean, for the last time, we're not going to Vegas." Sam frowned from his seat across the table from his brother.

"Come on, Sam. There's the slots, tons of alcohol." Dean ticked the things off on his finger before ginning and wiggling his brows at his brother. "And, Girls, Girls, Girls."

"No." Sam's frown deepened.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Dean arched a brow at his brother and grinned when his cell phone rang, cutting off his brother from whatever retort he was going to throw back. "Yeah?"

Sam crossed his arms and narrowed his arms at his brother, waiting for him to get off the phone to give him Hell. Not wanting to go to Vegas did _not_ make him gay. Jess, his girlfriend, had died not even two months before. The thought made Sam's breakfast start to rise from it's place in his stomach. Every time he thought about her his chest would tighten, his stomach would turn and his heart would drop.

"What's the address?" Dean's voice brought Sam from his painful memories. "428 Wakefield Road...Wait, not Falmouth, Massachusetts, right?"

"Dean? What is it?"

Without a word Dean stood from the booth, tossed a wad of cash down on the table, and started for the door.

"Dean, what the Hell?" Sam grabbed his laptop and jacket before heading after his brother. "Are you gonna tell me what's up or not?" He asked when he reached Dean outside.

"Get it in the car, Sam. We're going to Massachusetts." Dean hung up his cell phone and climbed into the Impala, waiting not-so patiently for his brother.

Once the younger Winchester was in the car, Dean revved the engine and was gone. It was for another thirty miles until Sam spoke up, not sure what to ask.

"What's in Massachusetts?" He finally asked.

"A hunt." Dean stated simply, as if that gave Sam all the answers he was looking for and more.

"Okay." Sam spoke slowly. "Want to tell me _what _we're hunting?"

"Don't know yet."

Sam frowned at him. "What's the big deal about this hunt? Someone you know?"

"A friend, Sam." Dean growled. "She doesn't know about the supernatural, and I don't want her to."

Sam nodded and kept quiet, only asking what few details Dean did know to look up on the drive.

************

_Ding. Dong_.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right there!" A woman's voice called from somewhere in the house.

Dean grinned and stepped forward, pressing the button to the doorbell yet again.

_Ding. Dong_.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She called again, a little more forcefully.

"Dean." Sam scolded his brother when he pressed the button to the doorbell again.

_Ding. Dong_.

Heavy footfalls could be heard from the other side of the door. "Jesus Christ, I said give me a minute!"

The door was flung open and the brothers were greeted with the sight of a small brunette, wearing shorts, a baggy t-shirt and a robe, and bunny slippers on her feet. Her scowl turned into a smile and she flung herself into Dean's arms, pulling away shortly after to get a better look at him.

"Hey, Autumn." Dean gave her a genuine smile, something either Winchester rarely did these days.

"My God, look at you!" She grinned before smiling. "You're looking older, are you still road tripping?"

Dean's smile faltered a little. "Yeah...yeah, I'm still road tripping. But, my brother's with me now. So it's not a complete bore...unless he starts talking."

Sam rolled his eyes and Autumn chuckled. She let go of Dean and turned to Sam, holding her hand out to him.

"Autumn Manns, Dean's always talking about you." She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"They're all lies." Sam blurted.

Autumn laughed and shook her head. "Nah, it's all good. He's always saying about how proud of you he is. How's school? You're in Stanford, right?"

Sam's small smile fell away. Clearing his throat he gave a tight smile and Dean stepped in.

"Hey, we were just wondering if we could crash here for a while. Two weeks or so, shouldn't be longer than that. We just need to take some time off the road and relax."

"Yeah, of course." Autumn ushered them into the small house, closing the door behind her. "Umm, one of you can crash on the couch and I can make up the loft for the other. Sorry, it's gonna be pretty cramped, but I'm sure we can make due."

"I call the loft." Dean grinned at his brother and followed Autumn up the spiral stairs.

The small brunette came back down the stairs shortly later and gave Sam a soft smile, she disappeared down the hall and returned with a set of sheets, a pillow, and a comforter.

"The couch pulls out into a queen bed." She told him, handing over the linen to him.

"Thanks." He spoke quietly, already hearing his brother's snores. "Sorry to wake you at 2 am. Dean doesn't fully understand the purpose of calling ahead of time."

Autumn laughed and shook her head. "It's fine. This isn't the first time he's done this. Do you need anything else?"

Sam dropped his duffel onto the couch and shed his jacket. "Umm, bathroom?" He asked, digging out sweats.

"Down the hall, it's the only door on the right." She wrapped her robe tighter around her and moved to go to her room, stopping short however, and turning back to Sam. "You have to smack the pipe under the sink to get the hot water to work right, you know it's working when it lets out a whine."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Thanks." He whispered, giving her a small smile and then made his way down the hall.

Autumn watched him go and then laughed quietly when one of Dean's particularly loud snores hit her ears. She never did understand how or why he would pop in at the weirdest of times, but she never did mind, it was good to see her friend again.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Autumn_

* * *

To say Autumn was shocked to see a tall, shaggy-haired man standing in her kitchen the next morning would be an understatement.

"Jesus Christ!" She yelped. Letting out a deep breath, she smiled softly when the man turned around. "I forgot you guys were here."

"Sorry." Sam apologized sheepishly. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Autumn waved him off and made her way to the counter to start a pot of coffee. "Nah, it's fine. If I'm up after 2 am, I never remember anything. I would have probably left a ghost stay had it asked." She laughed.

Sam however let out a forced chuckle. "Yeah."

"Sorry, bad joke." Autumn shook her head. "I'm even less functioning when I wake up, than I am past midnight."

Sam gave a genuine smile this time. "Sounds like Dean."

"What about me?" Dean rasped out, scratching at his head, making his hair stand out in every other direction even more.

"You're non-functioning when you wake up." Autumn told him as she poured a cup of coffee for each brother before pouring one for herself. "Hope you like it nice and strong."

Dean took a big gulp of his coffee and grinned. "I am _fully functioning _when I wake up, Sweetheart."

Sam scrunched up his face while Autumn rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Dean." They replied at the same time.

"So what's the agenda today?" Dean asked Autumn, taking in her black slacks and white lace top.

"I have work." She looked over to her stove and sighed. "In like 20 minutes."

"20 minutes? Antique shop opening earlier now?" Dean asked.

Autumn shook her head as she placed her coffee mug into the sink. "No, I work at the pre-school until lunch, and then go over to the shop until 6, and then I have to drop my car off at Dodson's."

Dean grimaced and shook his head. "Have fun with that."

Autumn laughed, grabbed her bag and keys and made her way to the door.

"Hey, Autumn, that wouldn't be the pre-school over on Maple, would it?" Dean closed his eyes and waited for her to tell him 'no'.

"Uh yeah, Dean. Unless you know of another pre-school here." Autumn chuckled.

Dean shared a look with his brother. The last disappearance had been on Maple Street, two weeks ago. Whatever it was, seemed to be attracted to young women. Dean sat his coffee cup down onto the counter and started for the living room.

"Hey, why don't I just drop you off? I'll come back and take a look at your car and fix it up. Save you some money and it'll give us time to catch up."

Autumn gave him an odd look before shrugging. She did need the money, and catching up with Dean would be great. "Sure." She agreed and the two headed out the door, Dean sending his brother a look.

***************************

Autumn frowned and looked at her watch, she should have never agred to letting Dean look at her car. She was to be at the shop fifteen minutes ago.

"Miss Manns!" Hanna, a small blonde, called out, running over to her teacher. "Miss Manns, there's a man standing outside the door!"

Autumn stood from the desk and opened the door. "What took you so long?!" She scolded Dean in a low whisper.

"Sorry, lost track of time. It's gonna be a bit till your car is fixed, found a few things wrong." He spoke casually, shifting uncomfortably when Hanna crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Oh no." Autumn frowned. "How much is it going to cost?"

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." Dean waved it off, feeling bad for making Autumn think her car was practically dying, but he needed to keep an eye on her until this hunt was done.

"Dean, no." Autumn shook her head. "I can't let you do that, it'll make me feel worse, I mean you're already fixing it on your time off."

Dean went to tell her not to worry about it when a Barbie connected with the side of his head.

"What the He--"

"Dean!" Autumn cut him off and picked the fallen Barbie up from the floor. "Hanna? Did you throw this Barbie?"

Hanna crossed her arms again and frowned at Dean even more. "He made you feel bad! It's not nice to make people feel bad, right Miss Manns?"

Autumn sighed and stooped to Hanna's height. "Hanna, sweetie, Dean didn't mean to. I'm fine."

The little girl stared at Autumn for a little while before taking the Barbie back and laying the doll on her desk. Hanna focused on her feet, waiting for Miss Manns' scolding to come.

"Don't you think you should tell Dean you're sorry, Hanna?" Autumn asked softly. "I think he might feel bad."

Hanna looked up at the older woman, before looking at Dean. "I'm sorry." She spoke quietly, and a little forcefully.

Dean frowned and crossed his arms as well. He shifted again when the little girl continued to stare at him, she would be cute, had she not had that scowl on her face.

"Dean." Autumn scolded him again.

"It's okay." He forced out. "Apology accepted."

Autumn nodded and stood her to full height again, grabbing her bag and jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hanna. I'm out, Kathleen!" She called to the teacher.

Kathleen nodded and waved her way before going back to scrubbing down the blackboard.

"So where's Sam?" Autumn asked once they were in the Impala.

"He's back at your place reading. Geekboy, I swear." Dean chuckled and shook his head.

Autumn smiled but shook her head. "Just because he likes to read doesn't make him a geek, Dean. I love to read."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. and pulled out onto the road. "And you're full-on nerd, Manns."

"I am _not_ a nerd, Winchester." She smiled.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, some dudes actually dig that." He winked Autumn's way.

"Yeah, well, keep your eyes on the road, Winchester."

*********************

The little bell above the door gave a _ting_ when Sam walked in. He looked around at the old furnishings that were set up in a pretty arrangement.

"Hey." Autumn smiled as she came out of the back. "What are you doing here?"

Sam turned and smiled. "Dean told me to come and pick you up, he's...out, said something about getting take-out or something."

Autumn arched a brow and looked out the window. "He got my car working? I thought he said it'd be a bit yet?"

"Oh." Sam cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on the glass of the jewelry case nervously. "He told me to give it a test drive...still not working right."

"Oh." Autumn sighed. "I have shit for luck when it comes to vehicles."

Sam chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dean will get her up and running soon."

"I know, I still feel awful for making him work on it while you guys are supposed to be relaxing." She told him as she flicked off the lights and the two headed for the door. Once outside Autumn locked the door with her keys, and then the two walked to her car.

"So where'd Dean go for food?"

"Umm...this Italian place..."

"Angelo's?" Autumn spoke.

"Or maybe it was that pizza place..."

"Roger's?"

Sam laughed and back the car out of the spot before steering it in the direction of Autumn's small house. "You know, I don't really remember. Who knows with Dean."

Autumn laughed as well and nodded. "God, that's so true. I'm half afraid to drink the coffee he makes, that man has the weirdest taste when it comes to food and beverages."

"Don't I know it." Sam mumbled.

Sam was shocked that the ride back to Autumn's house wasn't filled with awkward silence, he could definitely se why his brother was good friends with Autumn. She was a chatter box, and while her taste in music wasn't exactly Dean's liking, she reminded him a bit of his brother. He looked over at her and smiled slightly as she sang along with a song that played on the radio, though as he looked at her he wondered just _how_ close Dean was with Autumn. She was beautiful, funny, and had brains. Not usually what his brother went for, but Sam wouldn't put it past him.

"You okay?" Autumn asked, caught off guard when she looked over and found him staring at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam gave her an amusing grin. "Just trying to figure out how my brother is friends with you. He doesn't usually hang out with girls with brains."

Autumn gave out a loud laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's his story to tell."

Sam nodded, figuring it to be personal and didn't want to pry.

Once back at the house, Autumn gave a heavy sigh as she shed her coat and tossed her bag onto the table by the door.

"Long day?" Sam asked as he kicked his shoes off, not wanting to dirty her floor.

"Change into a pair of sweats and a cold beer, and I'll be good." She smiled and walked across the living room to her bedroom, disappearing behind the door.

Sam looked around the living room for the first time and smiled slightly, there were pictures of who Sam assumed were family, sitting on the entertainment stand. He moved over to the couch and plopped himself down, making sure he put his Dad's journal and some of the books he had out, back into his duffel.

Autumn came back out into the living room shortly after he sat himself down. Sam chuckled at her shirt. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a yellow shirt, in black letters it read: "So There I Was Spittin On My Goldfish, Trying to Keep It Alive."

The sound of the front door opening and footsteps let Sam and Autumn know Dean was back, but when he walked into the living room they frowned. Dean was holding his nose and wincing.

"What the Hell happened?" Autumn rushed forward and pulled his hand away from his nose, gasping when she seen it was slightly purple and was bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean winced again when she ran her fingers over the side of his nose. "Just a little slip."

"You slipped?" Autumn's brows shot up. "Did you fall on your face?"

She hadn't meant for it to be funny, but Sam laughed nonetheless. "Sorry." He coughed when she looked back at him.

"I'm fine." Dean pulled away from her wandering hands. "Just a small bruise, it'll be gone in a day or two."

Autumn shook her head and stepped back from him, she frowned soon after as she looked around. "I thought you were getting dinner?"

Dean frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry?"

"Sam said you were out getting take-out for us." She told him.

"Oh right, _that_. Yeah, I was going to get it, but after I tripped I decided to come back here and clean up before going in somewhere. Imagine the looks I'd get." Dean gave a chuckle and rolled his eyes at Sam when Autumn turned to look at Sam. "I'll just got and get us something now--pizza sound good?"

Autumn nodded and when the front door opened and closed, signaling Dean had left, she turned back to Sam and shrugged. "What was that about?"

Sam shrugged as well. "Never know what's gonna happen with Dean." And that wasn't a lie, you never _did_ know what was going to happen with Dean.

"I need that beer, do you want a beer?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"Sure. Sounds good." Sam called and when he was sure she was out of the room he tossed his head back onto the couch and sighed.

How his brother kept hunting a secret from Autumn was amazing, truly amazing. The girl was smart, Sam was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet, but he was also glad that she hadn't figured it out. As long as she didn't know, she'd be safe. Or at least he hoped...

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Autumn and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **This has been wrote up for like...well, since the day I posted the last chapter. HaHa. I was just too lazy to transfer it from my computer to my laptop. But anyway, here it is. :) Enjoy! Happy Reading!

* * *

Autumn groaned and rolled over. Squinting her eyes she tried to get a look around the room, trying to figure out what had woken her. The sound of a car door closing had her eyes flying open and she climbed from the bed and over to the window in her bedroom.

"What the..." She started but stopped when Dean held a finger up to his lips, signaling for Sam to be quiet.

Autumn tried to stop her heart from sinking. Were they leaving? They hadn't even said goodbye, Dean never left without a "See you later, Manns." Maybe something had happened? She remembered the times Dean had left early from his stays with her, saying his father needed help at woke o he had to meet up with his father.

With a final look out at the driveway she walked back over to her bed and collapsed, falling back asleep almost instantly.

When morning rolled around Autumn clambered from her bed and out into the living room, she about jumped out of her skin wen she seen Sam sitting on the pull-out bed, books surrounding him.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked quietly, hearing Dean's snore from the loft.

Sam looked up, shocked, and cleared his throat. "I--I thought you were at work?"

Autumn shook her head. "It's Thursday, I have off on Thursdays." She moved closer to the couch, turning her head to look at the title of the one book. "I didn't expect you guys to be here, where'd you go last night?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, Dean wanted to make a beer run."

"He still cranky about the fact that I have 'chick beer' in my fridge?" She asked sitting on the arm of the couch, moving her hand to look at the one book. Sam reached out and slammed the book closed causing Autumn to yelp and jump. "Sorry."

Sam was quick to apologize with a shake of his head. "No, sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Sorry."

Autumn stood with a shake of her head and cleared her throat. "I, um, I'm gonna go make breakfast. Eggs good?"

"Yeah." Sam said quietly. When Autumn disappeared into the kitchen he closed his eyes with a sigh. Jerk to Dean's friend. Check. "Great." He muttered and set about putting his books back into his duffel.

It wasn't long after Autumn had started on breakfast Dean came down the spiral stairs.

"Something smells _amazing_." Dean called from the living room.

"Hope you're hungry." Autumn called back, though she knew Dean Winchester was _always_ hungry.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked his brother, voice low.

Sam nodded. "The body should be buried in Henderson Cemetery. Salt and burns and we should be done."

Dean nodded as well and smiled. "We'll finish up tonight, relax tomorrow, and hit the road Sunday."

"Okay." Sam agreed. "Sounds good."

"Breakfast, guys." Autumn called from the kitchen, giving them a small smile when they walked into the kitchen. "Eggs, bacon, and home fries okay?"

"_Perfect_." Dean grinned and shoveled a rather large spoonful of eggs and home fries into his mouth. "This is better than sex...or at least tied with it."

Autumn laughed and grabbed her own plate of food. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a good compliment."

"It's great." Sam spoke up, giving his brother a dirty look.

Autumn watched him closely before nodding and looking down at her plate. She wasn't sure what to make of Sam Winchester. He and his brother had a good bit of similarities, but the parts that weren't like Dean, she wasn't sure. Sam was a good man, she could tell that not only by the stories Dean had told her, but by the way she looked at him as well. She was just a little set off about earlier. She was a snoop, she knew that, so she didn't blame Sam for it.

******

When Saturday rolled around Autumn stood outside on her porch as the guys loaded their bags into the Impala. She pulled her robe tighter around her and crossed her arms to hold it there.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay a little longer?" She called down to them. "We didn't even get to show Sam around."

Dean gave her a smile as he closed the trunk. "We'll be back soon, Manns."

Autumn gave a small smile of her own before holding up her hand with a, "Oh! Wait right there!" She disappeared into the small house, coming back a few moments later with a medium sized paper bag. Dean grinned as she walked down her porch steps, bunny slippers on her feet, and stopped in front of them. Instead of handing the bag to Dean though, she handed it to Sam, a pointed look Dean's way when the elder Winchester gave a questionable grunt.

"Snacks for the road." She smiled. "I figured I better give the bag to you if you actually want to get any of the treats, Dean will have them gone before you've passed the county line."

Sam chuckled and sat the bag onto the passenger seat of the Impala, turning back around and giving Autumn a small smile. He wanted to apologize again for Thursday morning, but he wasn't sure how Dean would react, he didn't know just how close Autumn and Dean were and Sam knew how Dean got when he was protective, he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"And you're really sure you can't stay for another day?" Autumn asked softly.

Dean shrugged and scratched at the back of his neck. "You know how it is..."

"Is it your Dad again? Is everything okay?" She asked glancing back and forth between the two brothers. When she noticed Sam's jaw clench she swallowed. "Everything's okay, isn't it?"

"Everything's fine, Autumn." Dean smiled.

Autumn nodded and let out te breath she had been holding, because Dean's smile was genuine, and she knew that when his smiles were genuine it would be all right. So with a sad look at the brothers she stood up on her toes to hug Dean, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace.

"See you soon, Manns." Dean whispered, straightening up a bit as he held onto the small brunette, making her feet leave the ground.

"See you soon, Winchester." She pulled back when he put her back down on the ground. Turning to Sam she gave a soft smile and held out her hand to him. "It was really nice meeting you, Sam."

Sam smiled and gently shook her hand. "It was nice to meet you, too."

She backed up as the brothers got into their car. "Don't be strangers. And it wouldn't kill you to call every once and a while, Dean Winchester!"

Dean smiled a small smile and nodded. "I'll call you soon." He promised and started the car, backing out of the drive and disappearing down the road.

Autumn sighed after the car was out of sight and turned back to her house. Looking up at it, she frowned, back to being quiet and boring. She always felt as though her life was a huge bore after Dean Winchester left.

"He better call." She frowned and trudged up the steps and into the house.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
